


Sealing the Deal With a Kiss

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Not Epilogue Compliant, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They finally say 'I do.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Sealing the Deal With a Kiss**

Hermione checked her appearance over in the mirror one more time. She didn't want a single hair out of place! It was her wedding day after all.

"Hermione, dear, stop fidgeting!" her mother chided her, coming over to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

Ginny moved towards the vanity, re-arranging the bouquet one last time.

"Oh, I can't do this," she said, her breathing now coming in heavy pants.

"Sweetheart, don't be so dramatic," Jean chided her. "You look lovely, and so does Remus."

"But what if this is a mistake?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "You love Remus, Hermione, and he really loves you back."

"You both make each other so happy, so there is no way this is a mistake," Jean added.

Hermione took a deep breath, nodding. "You're right, you both are. Just some last minute nerves I suppose."

* * *

Remus was awkwardly standing by the altar, his heart racing.

"Calm down," Arthur said, gently laying his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm just nervous," Remus explained, staring at all the people who had gathered there to watch Hermione and him bond themselves.

"Don't be."

"Easier said than done, Arthur," the werewolf said with a grin.

"A word of advice: the groom always smiles proudly because he's convinced he's accomplished something quite wonderful. The bride smiles because she's been able to convince him of it."

Remus pondered the words. "That's rather uplifting," he said, turning to face Arthur fully. "Where have you heard that before?"

"Molly's father told me that before the two of us got married. The words have always stuck and I've passed them on whenever possible."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"My pleasure, Remus. You've always been a good friend, and I'm honoured you've asked me to be your best man."

Remus sent him a crooked grin, before staring at the doorway. It was almost time.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. David Granger poked his head in, smiling when he saw his daughter. "It's time, peanut."

She smiled, allowing Ginny, Jean, and Molly to fuss over her one last time. Jean fixed her daughter's veil, making sure there were no crinkles or wrinkles.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, giving a small twirl.

Jean dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. "You look beautiful, baby."

"Mum! Don't cry, because then if you cry, I'll want to cry, and I just can't handle anymore crying!" Hermione mumbled, fanning her face quickly.

"Sweetie, I'm just so proud of you," Jean said, moving to give her a hug. "Good luck, dear." Stepping away, she looked at her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Gin, I love you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Molly hugged her next, pressing kisses to each of her cheeks. "Good luck, dear."

Hermione stepped away, moving towards her father. The three women quickly exiting the room, taking their places.

Linking arms with her father, the two of them made their way towards the back garden where they were getting married. They waited near the outside of the tent for their cue.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up," he said after a moment, his eyes watering slightly.

"I know, Dad." Hermione quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you for being so supportive of our relationship."

"Hermione, you don't have to thank me for that. It's obvious you both love each other, and Remus is a very nice man. I happen to like him quite a bit."

The music started playing.

"That's us," David said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

The two of them walked down the aisle, Hermione grinning madly the whole way down. All she could focus on was the handsome man at the end of the walkway, the one who had eyes only for her.

Once there, David placed Hermione's hand into Remus's. He gave Hermione one last look, before stepping down.

Hermione held Remus's hand tightly, and together, they turned towards Kingsley.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding between these two souls. Hermione and Remus wrote their own vows, and will now share them with us."

Remus looked at Hermione and smiled. He brought her hands up to his lips, giving them a kiss. "Hermione Jean Granger, today is the day. It's the day that I'm finally able to give myself to you fully. It's the day that I'm able to show my love, in front of all our friends and family. It's the day I'm able to fully claim you as my own. I love you, Hermione, more than I could possibly put into words, and now that you're in my life, I can't imagine myself without you. So with this ring, I pledge myself to you, for now, and for all eternity."

She cried as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Remus," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Remus, I've never felt happier in my entire life than I have with you by my side. Being with you is unlike anything I had ever expected, and now that I have you in my life, I don't ever want to let you go. You've been there for me, first as my professor, then as my mentor and friend, and finally, as my lover. We've gone through such a journey together, and I don't ever want it to end. Looking into your soul, I see your heart and our future. I love you, Remus, and pledge myself to you wholly and completely." With shaking hands, she slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, as Minister of Magic, I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may now kiss, sealing your bond."

Grinning, Hermione threw herself at Remus, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
